


please pick me not him

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Bar West, Husbands, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Aaron wins back his husband





	please pick me not him

**Author's Note:**

> set in Feb 2018. enjoy reading

I see him across the club room drinking, laughing and having fun but I’m standing here all alone beer in hand watching my husband being chatted up by some stranger he keeps touching his arm and it makes my stomach churn I feel my hand grip the glass tighter than necessary. I wish I said how I felt on valentine’s day or even back at Christmas time, but I let my own fear of rejection and also my family from keeping me away from my love, my soulmate and my husband. 

What brought me here to bar west was Charity ranting on about how Vanessa and the girls are going out to get Robert moving on when I heard his name mentioned I was out of my seat in seconds grabbing my keys heading to my car and driving to the gay bar because there and then I realized I still love Robert I never stopped I need him to not meet anyone else for no one else to touch my Robert. 

Over the past few months I’ve been with Alex he was attractive, but he was dull to be around he was too polite with me, liv and my family there was no spark no fireworks it felt like I had to be around him just to make my family happy because I was moving on but all this time I’ve drilled into Robert’s head that we would only be friends nothing else and now I might have actually pushed the man I love away.  
I was that lost in my thoughts I didn’t see Robert and the bloke next to him go I feel panic and a bit confused but whilst I’m looking around the club I hear a voice behind me and it sounds very annoyed I turn it is Vic looking unimpressed. 

What are you doing here Aaron? 

Charity needed a lift didn’t she to see Vanessa and I stayed here to have a pint 

Oh, right so it has nothing to do with Robert being here then has It?

No, I didn’t even know he was here in the first place  
She gives me a curious look like she is trying to see if I’m lying she says her goodbyes and leaves me here standing next to the wall feeling guilty because I’ve told Robert to move on repeatedly and when he is I’m here trying to stop it. I walk out of the club feeling ashamed when I turn around the corner I see Robert and him kissing against the wall I feel like I have just been punched in the stomach I have really lost him now haven’t I he has actually met someone he likes who isn’t me.  
I walk to the car with tears in my eyes ready to fall I get in the car and just burst out crying I drive home go to bed feeling hollow tears falling down my face dripping off my nose, my heart aches because I have lost the man I love.  
I wake up with bags under my red puffy eyes I feel washed out from thinking about last night with that man with Robert what they did I just hope I don’t see him around here with Robert because I would really not cope at all. I get dressed go down stairs looks like Liv has gone to school I’m thankful because I don’t have to answer loads of questions I drive to the scrapyard see Robert through the window he is on the phone he’s smiling and laughing which just make me feel ten times worse than I already did.  
I’m sat at my desk pretending I’m working when really, I’m not I’m watching Robert he looks so beautiful when he literally is just sitting there. We are sitting in silence and I’m busting to ask about last night because I need to know what happened but don’t want to go through the pain of knowing about this new bloke in Robert’s life. 

So, you went out with the girls last night then? Did you do anything interesting?

He looked a bit shocked that I knew but his expression changed into a cheeky smiling one

Well we did lots of drinking and taking shots 

Surprised you haven’t got a hangover

I do have a banging headache actually this work isn’t helping actually feel that I’m not all here 

“You do look worse for wear”  
We both laugh, and he gives me a sarcastic response I smile to myself seeing Robert’s face crunch up into a happy face with his loud laugh echoing the room I really miss him all I want to do is walk across the room push him against the wall give him a big messy kiss, but I must keep myself under control. 

So, did you meet anyone last night then?

y-yeh I met a bloke called mike he was a good laugh actually got on well 

prick 

will you be seeing him again?

Yeh I might no reason not to 

He smiles at me and we both go back to work, but I desperately wanted to say that he does a have reason not see him he has me he should be seeing me, but I need to find a way how to win my husband back before its too late. 

It has been few days I haven’t seen Robert I’ve thrown myself in work concentrating on something else, but it is so hard to because the hole in my life just becomes bigger by each passing day and I miss him more where ever I look in the mill or village I see him we have been everywhere, and I just want him back where he belongs. I finish work go to the Woolpack I see me mum she smiles brightly at me and I give her a small smile I spot Robert sitting alone in one of the booths I walk over place my beer on the table.

You alright? 

Yeh thanks just looking for flats can’t stay at my sisters forever you know what I mean?

I’m sure she doesn’t mind 

“I know but I’m 32 years old staying at my sisters house its little sad don’t you think”  
I shrug my shoulders, but I feel sad because Robert is moving away from Emmerdale- from me and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do to get Robert back I feel that I’m at a lost because what if he doesn’t want me? What If he doesn’t even love me anymore?

Hey, don’t you want to go to mine and hang out watch some movies I order a takeaway?

Yeh alright got nothing else to do 

We get up walk out we’re walking to the mill it is freezing the cold wind flowing through me I pull my jacket tighter around myself I look over see Robert the moonlight streak on roberts face he looks beautiful you can see the clear blue/green in his eyes and the tip of his nose is red he looks so cute but I wont ever say that out loud, we’ve made it to the mill we get inside I turn on the TV putting on a movie whilst Robert is ordering us a takeaway when he has finished the call I hand him a beer.  
We have been watching this comedy movie on the sofa I’m so close to Robert I could kiss him on the cheek it is very tempting, we had our Chinese also few beers whilst sitting here It feels so right to express my feeling to Robert because it feels like old times and I want that back. 

I sit up turn the television on pause I look around to Robert take in a deep breath I suddenly feel nervous, but I try calm myself down “rob over the past few months of us being friends I’ve realised that I don’t want to do friends anymore I want to do your husband again “he looks shocked but then angry 

You’re the one who said that we would only ever be friends but now you have changed your mind?

I thought it was for the best but it wasn’t because I miss you too much and when I was with Alex I was only doing it for my mum and liv because they were forcing me to move on and I can’t do it any longer I love you okay I’m tired of ignoring how I feel I love you and I can’t let you go 

At the hospital we both accepted that we would let each other go you chose Alex 

I didn’t let you go not in here “I put Robert’s hand over my chest and look up to him “I love you I never stopped okay I want my husband back in our home where you belong. I miss you so much that it physically hurts “I take a shivering breath in “but if you don’t me anymore if you don’t love me we can fo- 

Robert lunges forward kisses me on the lips full force I’m a bit taken back but then I kiss him back wrapping my hands around his neck breathing in I feel so safe in his embrace I feel like I’m a whole again. 

Of course, I love you, you idiot I never stopped. 

We carry on kissing we head up stairs into our bedroom we fall on the bed and make passionate love. We fell asleep after a wild night last night after we were reunited I wake up on his bare chest I feel so safe and happy I finally have my husband back in my arms and it is the best feeling I have ever had. Robert starts to wake up and I give him a small lingering kiss on his lips. 

Moring Mr Dingle 

Moring Mr Sugden 

Did you really want me to be your husband again? I did some terrible things last year I made you ill and I don’t want to be the reason again. 

You didn’t make me ill Robert I just bottled things up I felt like I couldn’t talk to you, but we are both different, now aren’t we? We talk to each other about our feelings okay?

What about your family they won’t want you to be with me after what I did 

They can’t tell me who I can’t be with and its not like they never did something stupid is it?

Love you  
Love you too

**Author's Note:**

> I might of got Robert's age wrong :/
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr - Smugrobron


End file.
